Should Have Been Mine...
by Katie2
Summary: This story is a sad one about the reflections of Yamcha as he watches someone grow up right before him. This is a tiny bit of a tear jerker at the end and is an interesting look at how he felt about a young man, who he believes, should have been his...


Should Have Been Mine… By Katie

Hello! This is a new sad story I decided to write. This is about Yamcha and his reflections on someone very close to him that he believes should have been his.

The disclaimer is usual, I don't own Dragonball so don't sue.

Please read and review!

Should Have Been Mine…

By Katie

This journal is the memoirs of Yamcha.

You should have been mine. I just sit here, staring at the scene before me. You are walking around, you little tike, with your little friend, who can't even walk yet.

I haven't had a good life, and don't have anything to give. I was abandoned when I was a baby and was raised in the desert. That doesn't exactly give me the best schooling and intelligence in the way the world works, but I can guarantee, I could have been perfect for you.

I was abandoned once more and it was hard for me. I had no one. I cried many nights in loneliness, hoping that someone would one day show up to take me away from this place. But no one did.

Until she showed up.

She wasn't exactly the person who I was expecting. Frankly I would have settled for anyone, but her? That was one of the weirdest things for me at the time. She wasn't even human.

Frankly, when I met her, I didn't know what she was. Was she a cat or something else? She was a fly cat that could talk. She introduced herself as Puar, a shape-shifting cat. She laughed at me, for she says I had the strangest look on my face. I just stared, dumbfounded, at the creature before me, introducing herself as something I had never heard of. She lightly giggled and put her paw into my hand. I dumbly took it and shook her paw, introducing myself.

That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Puar and I were rarely apart, for when we were apart we felt alone, both of us not having a family and all. We often wondered the deserts in search of things. I was taught when I was young, how to steel and Puar and I made our living that way. We stole food, money, almost anything we could get our hands on at the time.

But that wasn't enough; I still felt that I was missing something in my life. Maybe it was because I was shy of girls, I wasn't sure, but that was the reason I gave myself.

I was later told of something called the Dragonballs. They supposedly granted any wish I wanted, if I collected all 7. So I decided, hay! I know how to get over your extreme fear of girls! Why don't you just wish it away? That was probably the best thing that ever happened to me in my life.

When I was in searching, I saw them. Goku, Bulma, and Oolong. It turned out they were also searching for the Dragonballs. I was originally following them; planning on stealing the Dragonballs, but eventually I joined up with them, when they found Krillin.

I became good friends with all of them, even dating Bulma. I always sensed when I was dating Bulma that Puar was jealous, but I just shook it off. She was just a cat, although she was my best friend.

Times went on, Bulma and I were still together, ChiChi and Goku had married and had a son named Gohan and I was killed once in the battle versus Nappa and Vegeta, losing bitterly to a little green plant thing that was sent forth by Vegeta and Nappa. I never even got my chance against either of them.

But I now figure that that was a good thing.

I was up on King Kai's planet training with Choatzu, Tien, and Piccolo. Now when I look back I realize it was a total waste of time. It was meant to give me more courage, along with more strength, but no more seemed to come, maybe a few hundred, maybe even a few more thousand ki points, but that's about it. I was nowhere close to Tien, Piccolo, or even Krillin's power levels, so I seemed to give up slightly.

But I never lost faith in Goku, nor did I lose faith in her.

True, I missed everyone so much that I wasn't with up in heaven, but most of all, I missed my girl, Bulma. She had, I later found out, gone to Namek with Gohan and Krillin. I wasn't so pleased about that. But being in heaven and all, I couldn't stop her.

When I came back, I figured everything would be wonderful once again.

Wrong again.

I was put up against Garlic Jr. That threat was the quickest threat we had to face, having Gohan kick the guy's butt.

It seemed after that that I was free from worry. Wrong again. How many times have I been wrong so far? 200? I thought as much.

I was sitting there one day at the barbeque with Bulma and Puar. I was listening to Bulma talk until I was taken back in surprise.

"Yamcha, last night I had a dream. I was kissing Vegeta…mmm…he was a good kisser."

I was furious! But I held hat anger deep inside; laughing it off knowing Bulma was mine.

When Vegeta arrived later that day after searching for Goku we had laughed at him. He had seriously smelled! That had definitely turned me away from the thought that MY Bulma could ever have a relationship with that guy. I remember him taking a shower and yelling through the door for a towel. I had laughed for Bulma had refused unless he said "please". He just shouted back that he would drip dry.

Hehe, and when he came out in that ridicules pink shirt I had laughed my head off, until he threatened to blast me into the next dimension.

Stupid Vegeta, he never has stopped saying that.

Mirai Trunks showed up. I'll never forget the day I met him.

The first time I lay eyes on him, he was a Super Saiyan. He looked so much like his mother, excluding the fact that he had lavender hair and she had blue. But maybe that will change. Your mother had lavender hair when she was young…

But he obviously had his father's spirit. He was not cold like his father, and he was quite shy, I'm not sure whom he got that from. But he was defiantly a fighter, and could show his enemies that he wouldn't take anything from them.

When I saw him talking to Goku and Goku being taken aback, I knew it was true. He glanced at Vegeta then back at the boy then at Bulma, my Bulma. I shouldn't have been so blind! I should have realized it right then and there who his parents were and saved myself heartache! But no, I was blind with love.

I never cheated on her, struck her, or purposely hurt her, so why did she hurt me?

It was a year and a half after Mirai Trunks had left back home, and I was training for the androids.

My worst nightmare came true.

I came into the kitchen of Capsule Corp. one hand lying neatly in my pocket on the velvet box in my pocket. That little velvet box held the key to my future, an engagement ring. I was finally going to ask for her hand in marriage, after asking Dr. Briefs for permission three months ago.

Bulma took one look at me and took me by the hands, leading me into the living room.

"Yamcha," she started solemnly, he voice dripping sympathy. "I have something to tell you..."

I knew what she was going to say. I stumbled to my feat, tears running down my face. I stumbled backwards into the wall, or at least what I thought had been the wall and was really Vegeta. He pushed me off and I went sprawling onto the floor. I turned and looked at him than back at Bulma, tears still stinging my cheeks.

"No Bulma, you can't…"

"Yamcha, I would really like to still be friends…"

I watched as Vegeta walked over to Bulma. He stopped beside her.

I fell backwards.

Bulma nodded again.

"Bulma…how could you?"

"Yamcha you have been so busy training! If you weren't so busy maybe you would have realized that I began to fall for him!"

"So?"

"Listen, two weeks ago I started to look at Vegeta a lot more, and feel more connected to him. Whenever he insulted me, called me 'baka' it hurt. I soon realized I was falling for him. I fell for him Yamcha, and he fell for me."

I just stared at Vegeta.

"How could you?" I just stated again.

"Yamcha, listen," she grabbed a hold of my hands to calm me. "You'll find someone knew. I'm just not the one for you."

"No Bulma, you listen. You are the one for me you just don't realize it. There wont be anyone else with me Bulma, only you. One day you will realize this."

I just glared at Vegeta, and he glared at me.

"Get out or I'll blast you into the next dimension."

"I've already been there, its nice in heaven, unlike the place you went to. How is hell this time of year? This was around the time of year that you went."

His blood seemed to boil over and I was kicked so hard that I went flying through the wall.

I just got up and brushed myself off.

"Your relationship with this guy will never go anywhere Bulma-chan. When you two break up, call me. I'll be right there."

"Get lost baka! Onna and I share a bond, so leave us alone!" Vegeta snapped through the hole in the wall.

I stumbled dizzily away, dazed, confused and saddened. But I still had a grim thought of hope in the back of my mind.

'She'll be back Yamcha; she'll come crawling back. He'll probably beat her and then you'll have the family you've always wanted, and needed. You just wait Vegeta. We'll see then who's the best. Hehe. We'll see whose the best and who's the one for Bulma. Bond my butt. I don't even know what that is but it can't be anything serious…'

But I was wrong. God! How many times have I been wrong? Too many to count!

But he just had to go into battle against the androids, Mirai Trunks had to come back from the past, Vegeta just had to turn out to be one of the heroes and me a chicken.

I am so busy paying attention to you that I totally ignore the small shape-shifting cat at my side.

It's been years since the androids. Goku is still dead, Krillin and Android 18 have married and have a beautiful daughter, Marron is her name, named after Krillin's first serious girlfriend. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm both envious and mad at the guy. I thought I would have settled down before he even asked out a girl! And above all else get married and have a daughter! I want a wife, a daughter wouldn't be bad, but I want a son most of all.

You're 8-years-old now, and growing up fast. You're everything that your father hoped you would be, a Super Saiyan, an experienced warrior and your kind to your mother. I can't say that you're always polite to everyone (like the time you mooned Majin Buu, boy, that got him mad). Your best friend is Son Goten and you two play together all the time, tag etc. along with sparring.

How I long to be the one teaching you to fight and spar…

Your father has given his life to save your's and your mother's. It was something I never thought I'd even see that guy do. Once again he's the one that's a hero in her eyes, and I'm just off to the side, a chicken form head to feet.

I am so busy paying attention to you that I totally ignore the small shape-shifting cat at my side.

I can here it now, the newest addition. You're 15 and now becoming a big brother. I smile as I watch you cradle the small baby in your arms. I can see the pride in your eyes as you slowly rock her sleeping form back and forth, and lightly kiss her light blue fuzz for hair before pushing her back in her mother's arms and turning away, angry with yourself for showing your good side in front of your father.

I expected your father to be mad, but instead he…he just smiled. He quickly hid it as he saw me notice it. I grimace lightly at that smile than focus on you and your little sister. She's a bundle of beautiful new life and you're a big brother. I'm so proud of you and your caring attitude towards your sister, even though you're not mine.

I am so busy paying attention to you that I totally ignore the small shape-shifting cat at my side.

I watch you grow up. It seems like yesterday I sat there and watched you play tag. Now you're 18 and growing big and strong. You're a definite Super Saiyan now and becoming stronger by the day. Today you're competing in the 28th Tenkaichi Budoukai. I watch on as you and your parents, as well as your newest and youngest fan, your little sister Bra. She is happily skipping behind your family, a little bit behind your mother.

You are walking hands at your sides down the crowded street towards the entrance and I smile as you and your family approach. You've grown so much over these 18 years. You're a man.

You came so close to winning the tournament. You won against your first competitor and you won all the rest until you finally lost on purpose. I remember Son Pan had won her battle against her Uncle Goten. She had fought so hard and won, even when he Uncle Goten had came close to going Super Saiyan but didn't. You lifted her hand high in the air, above your head, lifting her up with you. That little 4-year-old has really fallen for you.

I watch you hug Pan tight to you as she cries, watching her grandfather leave with Uub. You love that little tyke, as if she was your sister.

I am so busy paying attention to you that I totally ignore the small shape-shifting cat at my side.

You've grown up too fast. Now you're the President/CEO of your mother's company, and doing a fine job. But now you're off in space since Goku was turned into a child and your searching for the Black Star Dragonballs. I'm so proud of you. You take the world's safety in your hands above your own.

I can imagine you're quite annoyed after all; your best friend was stuck on the planet. I guess that little Pan, now 14, must have snuck aboard and started the engines and left without Goten. Silly Pan. I know that she'll be safe up there though, because you're with her. Take care of her, or Goten will have your head.

I am so busy paying attention to you that I totally ignore the small shape-shifting cat at my side.

Once again you've grown up more. Your 29 and the best man at your best friend's wedding. Goten in finally marrying his long time crush, Marron. I can see the look on your face. You're so happy for them. I thought at first you would be jealous, you used to like Marron. But now I realize its not Marron you want, but the girl that is her maid of honor, your long time crush, although she is 14 years younger than you, Son Pan.

I am so busy paying attention to you that I totally ignore the small shape-shifting cat at my side.

You're 33 and marrying the woman of your dreams. I can't believe you proposed to little Son Pan, whose now 19. It took a lot of persuasion but you finally convinced Gohan to let you ask for his daughter's hand. You're an old fashioned guy; you believe you should ask her father before asking her. I was just like you, when I was going to ask for her hand I asked her father permission first.

Sometimes I think you are so much like me that I think that you can't be his son, you must be mine.

But sadly you're not.

Your sister is the maid of honor, being Pan's best friend, and Goten, being your best friend, is the best man. Your other ushers are Uub and a few other guys I don't recognize. The other bride's maids are Marron and a few others; once again I don't recognize them. If I were more a part of your life, I would probably know them. I bet your father knows them, even though he doesn't want to. I grimace at the look of pride on his face, although I smile at his hardened expression he gave when he noticed that anyone noticed him.

I am so busy paying attention to you that I totally ignore the small shape-shifting cat at my side.

You are here again, at another wedding. This time its not your own.

Your beloved sister is marrying Uub.

I can see the protective look on your face but you do not at all protest, for you know that you can't afford to.

She's grown up. She's 20, only a year younger than your own wife, and one year older than your wife had been when she married you. I know that you know he will be good to her, so you reluctantly let go of your younger sister, just as Goten had let go of your loving wife, although he was Pan's uncle not her brother.

I am so busy paying attention to you that I totally ignore the small shape-shifting cat at my side.

There are happy events in the air. Your first two born are alive! Twins! A boy and a girl! I am in the waiting room with many others as you bring them out to meat the others and me. They are so beautiful.

One has short, black fuzz hair and a grimace on his face and a tail in his lower back. I can't believe how much he looks like…his grandfather.

You've named him after his grandfather.

The other has short lavender and black spiked fuzz for hair. You've named her after her great grandfather's Saiyan name, Kakorotto. She two has a tail.

I am so busy paying attention to you that I totally ignore the small shape-shifting cat at my side.

More good news is in the air! Two more precious babes have come into the world; bore by you and your wife.

It has been 4 years since the last two tikes came into the world and now you have two more children, two twins, two beautiful boys. One has short black fuzz, spiked. His name is Gogeta, named after his grandfather and great grandfather's fused form. He has a tail. The other has short lavender fuzz as hair and I am taken aback…he is named after you and looks just like you…except with the tail…

I am so busy paying attention to you that I totally ignore the small shape-shifting cat at my side.

There are sad events in the air. At long awaited displeasure my best friend Puar has finally passed away. She has been suffering from some kind of cancer that humans cannot get. I know this seems mean but I was kind of hoping she would die soon. She was in so much pain.

My little friend, I miss her. Now I have watched you grow and run and walk to talk and fight and play, all with her. She has always been by my side, and I've just been too busy paying attention to you to notice her these past years. I wish I could make it up to her, but she's gone so I can't…

You've come to her funeral, and you say your words to her as she's lowered. She may be a cat but she deserved everything and more. She was more than a cat, she was my friend and she has always been there to comfort everyone through hard times. You are very careful what you say around me but you have no word sin vane to say about my dear friend Puar. She was a great cat you were friends with her. You seem to act like an old friend right now towards me.

She's dead. Your mother has finally passed on at the age of 82. Your children have long since married and moved away and have left you and your wife in peace as you live out your retirement. You finally gave up your company to your youngest the other day, the one that's named after you. You have grandchildren on the way. Your daughter, Kakorotto (who happens to be your eldest) and your second eldest, who is named after his grandfather have both married and have mates. Kakorotto is pregnant, with, get this, twins and you son's wife is also baring twins.

I miss your mother, and I miss the days of our youth, I miss the days of your youth.

But the more I watch you the more I realize, I wanted you to be my son all these years. I've been writing what I've wanted all this time. Puar has tried to pull me away from this but she could not.

I cannot escape the fact that if I hadn't been a chicken I could have taken that ring out sooner and given it to her.

I took it out the other day and the diamond had lost its shine, just as her love for me did.

But my love for her has never diminished, only grown stronger, even though she now lies dead.

But my love for you has only grown stronger. Now I realize, it may be to late, but I must write this now. I am cutting my wrists and am finally committing suicide, just as I had wanted to years ago. I cannot live without your mother and you are now too far gone for me to have. So I am leaving you this journal, stained with my own blood.

But I want you to realize that if I ha don't been a chicken, you would have been mine, not his, Trunks.

You should have been mine, Trunks, you should have been mine.

The End

How was that? Good? Bad? Please review or e-mail me!

Thanks for reading!

KatieHow Ho


End file.
